I didn't know I had it in me
by Project X
Summary: Rain Redfield has been free for 3 years now, she came to work for the BSAA in Jill's place. She knows Wesker is alive and that her brother is endanger, so she runs as fast as she can to Kijuju to give her brother back up. RainXWesker One-Shot. M rated.


**(Okay this is for all those Rain Redfield fans out there! ^_^ Enjoy! M rated one-shot, RainXWesker...enough said.)**

"**Didn't know I had it in me."**

_**Kijuju, Africa.**_

I ran! I ran as fast as my super powered legs could take me. My brother was in trouble and I was bound and determined to save him. It had been 3 years since I was liberated from Wesker's grasp. I spent a long time with the man and his daughter Kyle. Kyle however along with Krauser died not to long ago sending Wesker into a fury of rage. All the while me being the only survivor of that explosion and having to deal with the bastard. But thanks to Jill back in Spencer Mansion I was saved. I broke down in tears at her funeral and knew good and well she wasn't dead. 'No bodies were found' automatically in our line of work means not dead. I would be damned if I was gonna give up on her when she wouldn't give up on me. I took her place in the BSAA, standing side by side by my brother finally but I still wanted her back more than anything. My brother was even more heart broken and pissed at Wesker now. He blamed him for what happened to Jill and I agreed. But me and Chris were the only ones who thought he was still alive.

Once again he took my friends from me, it was never enough for him. I was once friends with Kyle and Krauser both gone, Jill gone, my freedom destroyed, my wolf and all around partner dead. If anyone was going to kill Wesker it was going to be me.

I wore my thinner BSAA uniform as I trudged through Africa alone following my brother's GPS coordinates. My Uniform did not contain a bullet proof vest, it did contain a sleek shirt with BSAA written on it, some black shorts, one gun holster, and one knife holster both on my hips.

I was much faster than my brother and quicker with dealing with Las Plagas zombies or even Uroboros since I was the first to fight their kind. But as I read from documents laying around, Jill changed them drastically.

As I neared ruins where my brother still lay going through obstacles I took another faster more dangerous path. Jumping...enough said. I held my sunglasses in place as my shining red hair jumped up and down coming loose from my pony tail. It was easy getting there not so much figuring out the rest.

Before I knew it I was in a Tricell facility and unwanted memories flooded back. I hated places with sterile white lit halls. I still had nightmares about the color white and black. I shook my head remembering my mission as I began my silent trek down the halls until I heard a familiar...to familiar voice walking down the halls with a stride and a woman close beside him with the clicking of heels.

I could smell his cologne from here and her perfume, which was way to much stench the air. They walked into a room and I observed from a safe corner as she spoke but I could not hear because of the door nor could I lip read. The clad in silver and showing cleavage woman took out a briefcase and then a serum with a needle. Wesker rolled up his sleeves and had a seat on a bench as she did and allowed her to 'touch' him and inject him. I watched amazed at the action and surprisingly a little...hurt? Why was I hurt? I had no feelings for the bastard! How dare I have feelings! I felt like kicking myself! But continued to watch as the two continued and Wesker grabbed the woman's chin roughly as he did so many times with me. Yet I could see slight disgust behind those shades, I wore the same shades as him, covering my true form from the world and could practically read his thoughts. The woman finally left in the opposite direction from where I was hiding. This was my chance to make a move...but I was never the first to do so.

Before I could blink a hand was on my throat and forcing me to the wall. My shades dropped from my face and my hair finally fell completely down. I glared at the tyrant my identical red eyes glowing in anger.

"Well well it seems you've finally returned and just in time." His voice sounded demonically happy a smirk cracked on his face as I could see his eyes glowing with excitement. His gloved hand was barely even touching me compared to other times. I could tell he had finally lost all sanity he once had, when I slightly respected him. Back when he was JUST cold and calculating. Not what he was now that his daughter wasn't around to supply stabilization serums and comfort. Now I was the last to hold Project W in my hands except for him, it was a battle against blood.

"Yeah just in time to kick your ass!" I replied yelling in his ear as I knew of his sensitive sight and hearing. This only made his smile widen and me shiver slightly.

"It seems you have forgotten your place since the short time we have been apart. You brother tends to be a bad influence...," Wesker then looked down to my uniform and chuckled. "But so are the BSAA." He added now his grip tightening.

"Screw you! I got my freedom back 3 years ago!" I yelled struggling under his grip not noticing until now how much stronger he had gotten. His grip that at one time to me felt like the grip of a normal man was vice like again, as if I was human again.

"Really? Then why did you come back?" Wesker asked as his other hand grabbed the gun from my holster and threw it away then did the same with my knife giving me nothing to work with.

"Because Chris was in trouble I had to help him kill you!" I yelled not only glaring but growling now feeling pure anger surge into me but also something else boil inside of me. A foreign feeling.

"Oh but how did you know I was here? Mmmm?" Wesker tilted his head asking sarcastically the smile on his face growing more demonic by the minute.

His question made something in my head buzz. That was a good question, how did I know he was here? Chris went out on a mission to check out strange occurrences in Kijuju not after Wesker. How did I know? Why did I come? I searched my brain for the answer yet it never came making me grind my teeth and struggle to punch Wesker. Which I did! I uppercutted him as soon as my hand was even remotely movable with out being noticed and boom!

Wesker stumbled back and began to laugh and purr like the panther I had once saw him as only 3 years ago. That laugh made me stop dead in my tracks and shiver, it reminded me of the nightmares inside that glass tube. Where I could not feel , see, hear ,or even open my eyes. I just sat there yet aware of everything as liquid lava began to flow through my veins. It made me feel weak and helpless again like I was 5 and he was the boogie monster. You could never move in dreams, only watch as your devoured. This was my nightmare come true.

"Ah Dear Rain quick to retaliate as usual. You haven't changed...except for, your no longer the young girl whom obeyed my every command. Your now a woman who will obey my every command." Wesker then quickly grabbed both my wrists and pinned them to the wall above me, making me immobile. "As Spencer once said to me, there is a failsafe. It makes you come back to your master like the obedient little puppy you are." His words tingled on my ears making my face grow hot. Three years away from this man and I could never stop thinking about him, that would explain it.

"Bastard!" My brown slightly red hair now hung down to my face covering one of my glowing eyes. "I don't take orders any more! I give them!" At that moment I spit on his sunglasses and sent a knee into his groin sending him back. I dived to my gun and aimed it at his head as he put his sunglasses away and quickly recovered from my 'Widow Maker' move.

As Wesker stared at me with my gun back. and on the ground aimed up at him he only chuckled. "Oh really?" He asked me as if he knew something I didn't.

"Yes really you ass!" I spat with venom my words knowing he would get pissed and make an easier target, but I was wrong. He tsked me and shook his head.

"Put it down Rain." He commanded in a calm cool stoic voice as if the past 3 years hadn't happened. There was an ache in my heart as he said that, I had slightly missed that voice. Even though I hated him he was the closest thing to a friend I had ever had before Kyle.

Even though I rolled my eyes and thought, 'Pft! That doesn't work any more.' My body proved me wrong. My hand without my permeation put the weapon down and I growled. "What the hell!" I was surprised to say the least but this was damn well not a good time!

"Your body still obeys my commands, it always has." He purely purred as he explained that I was still his little soldier and I was never free.

'No!' My mind spiraled into a black hole as it dawned on me. Everything I knew everything I had uptained he could easily use. Three years of undercover BSAA work, 3 years of checking out companies along side Terrasave agent Clare Redfield. But no, once a wolf is turned it can never go back...I knew that I just forgot.

"Rain get up." He commanded coming to stand in front of me looming over my fallen form. I was so close to breaking into a thousand pieces but still one thing kept me together...'David'. My body obeyed his command and I arose grinding my teeth looking away from him. I could smell him, feel him he was so close. "Look at me." He said his voice back to the way it was 3 years ago again, my body trembled in anger and that same foreign feeling again as I heard it. I wanted to continue to death glare the ground but I couldn't, my head tilted up and I stared into his eyes feeling as if I was staring into a mirror. "We have...unfinished business my Dear Rain and perhaps it will put you back in your place." Wesker said an emotion clearly showing in his eyes that made me tremble. Lust.

I was scared thinking about what he could do to me right now, really scared but I didn't show it as my red eyes glowed staring daggers, me wishing it could kill the man. My hair hung in my eyes and my ribs ached slightly after being pushed to the wall and to the ground. I had nothing to protect myself...nothing. All those years of training useless...it pissed me off to feel like this. I hated him, he was the only one who could make me feel like ...the 3 years I was away from him I craved that feeling again. I had wet dreams about him that I mistook as nightmares. I would tell Chris it was nightmares but my 'ladies area' would say different. I hated it! I'm not supposed to have these kinds of feelings not for any body, and defiantly not Wesker! The man who tried to kill my brother and my family, the man who killed thousands, the man who tried to kidnap my sister, the man who didn't even cry for his daughter when she died,and the man who imprisoned me and made me kill. I was a soldier, a predator and so was he. My brother could never understand how I felt but...after getting drunk one night I spilled my guts to Wesker, the old Wesker and he understood, although he was a bit surprised and annoyed. We were the same. Not that I liked that little fact but it was true. Perhaps thats why I was throbbing as he stood over me looking at me like a piece of meat. I entertained the idea in my head but my goals came first. Goal number 1 save Chris, goal number 2 kill Wesker. But I learned many things from Kyle while we were friends, one of those things was to add goals and rearrange them on my list. New goal list, number 1 lure Wesker into a trap by using his pants, number 2 kill Wesker, number 3 save Chris from whatevers left over. This way I could have fun, satisfy my hunger, and leave with no guilt attached. Piece of cake.

As if sensing my thoughts, which most likely he did Wesker gently took the hair that was covering my eyes and put it behind my ear. His face had changed from a second ago, it went from crazy-madman to thinking-of-the-sad-past. Almost as if looking at my face saddened him. The man was bipolar. Angry, sad, happy, I'm gonna shoot you. Thats why I was always on my toes around him, or not around. But now his touch was warm and inviting. Damn emotions! I need to stay in control if this is going to work. I'm a solider for god sakes!

I then by reflex I looked down staring at the floor ashamed I actually felt the way I did. I cursed under my breath at the stillness and silence between us. The heat coming from his body, the cold from my. It felt good to feel his warmth again, this moment of stillness could only remind me about the time I regretted many things. When my emotions got the better of me. When _**I **_kissed Wesker and he saved my life. We couldn't say there was nothing between us, we just hid it. But now neither of us wanted to hide it, we both could feel something growing inside of us that was foreign to a predator. Not love but...perhaps understanding, longing, kindness, and a place we belonged. That was something we never had. A place to call our own, a true family, or love. We were both lonely soldiers on a battlefield, being born on opposite sides but ending up side by side in the end. We will never love, we were to cold and unemotional for that. We both knew it and understood. But that didn't mean we couldn't feel something similar to attraction.

Or it could be we were just really horny at this point for each other and it took 3 years apart to figure it out. I was going to go with both, cause just saying I was horny didn't fit me very well. Kyle just turned me into an honest-flat-out-I'm-going-to-tell-you-how-I-fell person. I really hated her sometimes.

"Rain..." Wesker was touching my face now, gently wiping hair away and touching my cheeks with those sleek leather gloves. I wanted everything to just go away and make sense again, so bad I could just bite his head off right here. But that voice, the way his face was when he wasn't crazy, and especially his touch that all stopped me.

I growled as he tilted my head back up to where we were eye to eye, "Stop it! I hate you and you know it! So stop trying to change that..." My yelling was caught off by lips on lips ...and thats all it took to melt all my worries away like butter. I didn't swoon, my knees didn't buckle, but I did get on my toes so I could take over and deepen the kiss. 'Screw it! Who am I kidding! I've been waiting for him to do that for 5 bloody years!' Thoughts echoed within my head as the kiss deepened and tongues collided. Salvia went over and over in our mouths as we fought against each other. Wolf versus Panther since the beginning.

My back was slammed into the wall as he took over and gripped my neck gently keeping hold on our kiss. Neither one of us needed to breath much so we could go on for a while on one kiss.

"I hate you." The words slipped from my mouth as we both took a breather. My lips and cheek covered in his and my salvia. I wiped my mouth as he replied.

"I know and I hate you." He purred and chuckled as I kissed him deeply.

"I love it when you talk like that." I growled wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again licking his teeth and tongue going as deep as I could. The world was beginning to make sense as our kisses continued and he started biting my neck and ear. Even though I believed this was just pheromones from our same blood and most likely Stockholm syndrome, really to tell the truth I didn't give a damn. He tasted good and his touch was warm that was enough. I was always a bit of a procrastinator so I thought hell I'll kill him later. But as our kisses began to turn animal like Wesker picked me up mid kiss and started walking down the hall. "Where are we going?" I asked breathing deeply.

"My room." He smiled kicking open a door as he turned and threw me on the bed. The room was dark and the king sized bed was covered in silk sheet covers, I couldn't see much else as I didn't care and all the colors of the room blended in with the darkness. He threw his sunglasses away first, then the huge leather jacket, then his shirt and pants, and last combat boots and socks. He only kept his boxers on as he in the blink of an eye was on top of me in the middle of the bed pinning me down by my wrists. He then began trailing kisses down my neck till he came to my shirt and removed it throwing it aside with his jacket, then my pants and shoes and socks. He allowed me to keep my underwear on ...for now. He wanted to take his sweet time while I was beginning to get impatient.

"Take me now or I'll change my mind and leave." I growled leaning up to his face as he still had my wrists. I couldn't be very intimidating but I was pretty sure the glowing gold and red eyes helped to assure I wasn't lying.

Wesker only chuckled and tsked, "Patience is a virtue my dear Rain, and besides..." He then leaned into me and I could feel his hardened sex on my inner thigh. "I'm not going to let you leave my side ever again." While Wesker was leaning against me whispering in my ear he was also unclasping my bra, before I even knew my hands were free they were pinned again and my bra was caught on the bed side just dangling on the bed post.

I growled and kissed him again but he pushed away saying with his eyes 'not yet'. It really pissed me off that he had me waiting since I had been waiting for this since day one. "Your even freakin macho in bed, I should have guessed that." I said eyes glowing even brighter as he started to play with my cleavage as if they were a 5 year olds toy. That only made me wetter which I figured is what he planned, the bastard.

"Does that dissuade you?" He whispered his hot breath on my neck making all my hairs stand on end.

"Not at all." I shook my head smiling as he kissed me again and left my cleavage alone. Instead as our kiss continued his hands felt and touched all over my body feeling my smooth legs, my thighs, my stomach, and my back. He left one spot and one spot only for latter. Then he kissed all the same places as he touched and I moaned lolling my head back and around as he felt so warm all over my body. "You missed a spot." I teased as I got my wrists free and petted, patted, and tousled his blonde gelled hair. Only the top was gelled as I broke the surface I could feel how soft his hair was and how easy it was to mess it up. I had as much fun messing with his hair as he had fun playing with my breasts.

Wesker chuckled as he came back up and started biting my neck again making me moan again as I loved pain mixed with pleasure. "Oh really?" He started to tease me now as his hand lowered from holding my back to my panties. He petted the area first then discarded the garment and felt how wet and soft I was. "Mmmmm? Rain what have you been thinking about? Your drenched." He purred loving how wet I was.

I then gasped as he pushed one of his fingers roughly into my sex and stirred it around searching for my sensitive spots, sparking a cord every other second sending my body into spasms of pleasure as I moan and couldn't stay still.

Wesker growled as my body wiggled in his grasp and I moaned near his ear.

I was beginning to throb so hard now I couldn't stand it, "Take me damnit!" I yelled between gasps. Then I heard velvet being removed and saw his face in front of mine again, his eyes glowing with lust and a smirk cracking on his face.

"As you wish." He finally purred sucking my lips into a deep kiss as he thrust so hard and so fast into me I nearly screamed. But my body ended up just shivering in pleasure. I also mouthed 'bastard' while my lips were still on his. Wesker then continued thrusting hard and fast, hurting and pleasing me. His kisses then continued to travel down so he could hear me moan but then suddenly he stopped and I was pissed to say the least.

"Why did you stop?" I hissed looking up straight at him, he only chuckled at my response.

"Beg me, call my name and I mite continue." His demonic smirk came back and his voice was that of a madman again and I sighed mentally but rolled my eyes physically. He knew I had to obey his commands and he was torturing me with it.

"Wesker please!" It was begging but to me it didn't sound like begging.

Wesker then leaned down to me and began whispering in my ear, "Tell me who you belong to." He whispered the heat from his thirsty voice on my neck.

"I belong to you...master." I caved my voice cracking as he began again suddenly with one hard thrust catching me off guard. "WESKER!" I yelled as it hurt beyond reason putting tension on my entire body.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Later after about the third time of the same cycle, my head was on Wesker's chest resting the both of us. My breathing had steadied and Wesker's eyes were closed signaling he was asleep. 'I didn't even know I had it in me.' I thought laughing a little at myself. With my ninja like skills I quickly got up and went scavenge hunting for my clothes, the only item I wasn't able to find was my bra. I wasn't able to get my gun back though so I stole Wesker's instead. He was still asleep as I walked out of the room and ran, ran for what seemed like hours looking for my brother again. I looked at the watch I had forgotten I had in my pocket and saw it was 2 hours later after mine and Wesker event before I entered ruins and what was called the monarch room. Only to see the woman clad in silver, Wesker, and a bird masked person. My brother and agent Sheva Almour stood speaking to them. I came in quickly and pulled out Wesker's gun joining my brother's side surprising him. I turned to Sheva and smiled, "Agent Rain Redfield, back up." I explained my brother and Sheva nodding as we all looked back up at Wesker who was going through his pockets. He then pulled out my black bra from his pockets and my eyes widened. 'Bastard!'

"Forget something Rain?" He tilted his head and smirked that bloody smirk I had come to hate with all my heart. My teeth grinded and I growled. "What did I tell you earlier my dear Rain," He then started to come down the steps my bra hanging in his hands. "Your still mine and always will be."

Chris and Sheva turned to me their mouths wide open, I shrugged, "Forgot item number 2 on my new goal list." I said kinda laughing as my gun was still on Wesker. "Opps." 'Busted.'

**(The end! ^_^ Did all you Rain R. fans enjoy that? I hope so! I've decided to do a parody segment in RANDOMNESS! With Rain,Deown,Kyle, and Catalyst. With these 5 all in one room (Including Boyd which is the real me if you haven't figured that out yet) Things will explode!)**


End file.
